EXO Fanfic
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Para member EXO berstatus Seme membuat fanfic? Fanfic macam apakah yang mereka buat? Check this out readers!


**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves but this fic is punyaku(?)**

**Rating : T plus**

**Genre : Humor and Parody**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast : EXO members.**

**Pair : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek and HunHan**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi alias Boys Love, Cerita Humor GAJE, Pendek, Typho(s), and Don't Like Don't READ**

**Summary : Para member EXO berstatus Seme membuat fanfic? Fanfic macam apakah yang mereka buat?**

**-XOXO-**

**EXO Fanfic**

**By**

**Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

**Kris**

**Disclaimer :** Fic ini kepunyaan member tertampan dan tertinggi di EXO. Karakter yang namanya Huang Zi Tao di fic ini juga udah sah jadi milik gue! Problem? Yang merasa problem, sini adu tinggi badan(?) sama gue.

**Rating Fic :** Khusus Orang Dewasa. Anak kecil dilarang baca fic ini, hush hush(?).

**Genre Fic :** Romance dengan banyak adegan HOT didalamnya .

**Length :** Satushoot eh salah duashoot aja deh biar gue puas ngejamah _my hunny bunny_ Taozi~

**Cast :** Kris Wu yang maha TAMPAN & Eneng Huang Zi Tao yang SEXY and BAHENOL #slurp

**Pair :** KrisTao _of course_! Bukan HunTao! Awas aja kalau ada yang ngereview nanya-nanya kenapa gak ada adegan HunTao di fic ini. Gue giles jadi lumpia baru tahu rasa lu!

KrisTao _is REAL Babe_! #kibar banner KrisTao

**Warning :** Yaoi Hard, Lemon dan adegan Smut dimana-mana, NC-21, Gak ada Typho(s), Pedo!Kris Innocent!Tao, Suka Gak Suka harus kudu wajib BACA! Gak nerima Flame apalagi Kritikan, sorry gue gak level sama yang begituan.

**Summary :** Kris Wu, sosok lelaki yang mendekati sempurna jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki manis polos nan innocent bernama Huang Zi Tao. Karena keseringan mimpi basah tentang tubuh _sexy_ nan bahenol milik Tao, Kris yang sudah tidak tahan pun berencana untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak senonoh kepada Tao. Apa kira-kira rencana si ganteng Kris untuk mendapatkan sosok pujaan hatinya itu? Silahkan baca sendiri fic pertama buatan gue dibawah ini!

DILARANG PLAGIAT! Yang plagiat, gue sumpahin jadi KrisTao _shipper forever_ lu! #evil smirk

**-XOXO-**

**Kai**

**Disclaimer :** Fic ini kepunyaan cowok ganteng berkulit tan nan eksotis plus sexy di antara seluruh member EXO. Karakter yang namanya Do Kyungsoo di ff ini itu pacar sekaligus calon istri sah gue di masa depan. Jangan coba-coba ngerebut Kyungie punya gue yah, atau Loe Gue adu _Sexy Dance_ hahahaha!

**Rating Fic :** Siapa aja boleh baca fic ini. Anak kecil yang baru bisa baca pun juga boleh kok #pervert smirk

**Genre Fic :** Panas dan penuh dengan Desahan Erotis(?)

**Length :** _Oneshoot_ dengan 20.000 _words_

**Cast :** _Sexy Boy_ Kim Jongin & _Cute Boy_ Do Kyungsoo

**Pair :** KaiSoo _is the Sexiest Couple_!

**Warning :** Yaoi Hard, NC-21, BDSM, Sex Toys, Lemon Everywhere, Kinky, Smut, Mature Content, Isi Fic Sesuai dengan 'Buku Panduan Tata Cara Seme melakukan Sex Panas Beronde-Ronde dengan Uke', SIAPA SAJA HARUS BACA FIC INI! Berapapun umur anda, tidak akan menjadi masalah buat baca fic ini #maksa

**Summary :** Kim Jongin aka Kai, sosok lelaki _sexy_ dengan kulit tan eksotis yang mempunyai seorang budak _sex_ sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang manis nan imut dengan bola mata bulat imdahnya itu selalu membuat Kai horny. Terlebih disaat Kyungsoo memanggilnya '_Daddy Jongin_~' dengan suara yang agak mendesah sedikit. Itu akan membuat sisi buas Kai untuk menggrepe-grepe Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Bagaimanakah kegiatan sex panas dengan hampir puluhan ronde tiap malamnya, antara Kai dengan Kyungsoo? Silakan baca fic ini dengan khusyuk dan menghayati.

Sedia Tissue sebelum anda mimisan!

**-XOXO-**

**Suho**

**Disclaimer :** Fic ini kepunyaan member paling KAYA di EXO. Karakter yang namanya Zhang Yixing alias Lay di fic ini, udah sah dibeli dengan cinta dan juga sudah sah jadi istri penulis fic ini. Baru bulan kemarin kami menikah selama tujuh hari enam malam di lima benua. Jadi jangan coba-coba ngelirik istri sah gue atau gue buat lu jadi orang MISKIN!

**Rating Fic :** Khusus Orang Kaya. Yang Miskin Dilarang Keras Membaca Fic Ini!

**Genre Fic :** Mewah dan Berkelas(?)

**Length :** Miliaranshoot!

**Cast :** Kim Joonmyeon alias Suholang Kaya & Zhang Yixing alias Lay alias Istrinya Holang Kaya

**Pair :** SuLay _is Luxious Couple Ever_!

**Warning :** Yaoi Hard, Penuh dengan Adegan Ranjang Suami Istri, Money Everywhere, Cocok Dijadikan Referensi tempat-tempat Honeymoon bagi Pasangan Kaya Raya.

**Summary :** Fic ini bercerita tentang Suho si Holang Kaya dan sang Istri Tercinta Lay, yang melakukan honeymoon tiap harinya. Mulai dari Honeymoon di Kepulauan Hawai lalu beralih ke Bali lalu ke Prancis dst. Melakukan hubungan suami istri di Hotel-Hotel sekelas bintang lima keatas dengan fasilitas-fasilitas mewah sebagai penunjang kegiatan hubungan intim pasangan SuLay. Menyewa sebuah pulau sebagai tempat bermesraan dan menyewa sebuah Taman Bermain sebagai tempat kencan. Atau lebih extreme lagi, menyewa sebuah pesawat sebagai salah satu eksperimen kegiatan making love di udara. Dimana mereka jadikan sebagai pengalaman sex yang tak terlupakan. Semuanya ada di fic ini! Makanya, Pasangan Kaya Raya wajib baca fic ini! Yang miskin, ngaca dulu deh sana!

**-XOXO-**

**Chen**

**Disclaimer :** Fic ini kepunyaan member ter-Hot dengan suara emas di EXO. Karakter yang namanya Kim Minseok aka Xiumin di fic ini juga udah sah jadi bebeb gue! Jadi jngan harap kalian bisa ngerebut Xiumin dari tangan gue, soalnya Xiuminnie udah cinta mati sama gue hahahaha! Kasian deh loe.

**Rating Fic :** Khusus Pasangan yang lagi dimabuk Asmara atau Cinta

**Genre Fic :** Romance dimana-mana. Full of Love Blossom and a little bit Lust!

**Length :** Sampai kematian memisahkan cinta kami berdua

**Cast :** Kim Jongdae the Prince & Kim Minseok the Princess

**Pair :** ChenMin _is Love Dovey Couple_!

**Warning :** Yaoi alias Boys Love, Romantis banget tapi bukan Sinetron, Bikin hati berdebar-debar saat adegan romantis dan bisa juga bikin hati kalian nyelekit saat ada adegan Hurt. Penuh dengan intrik dan konflik percintaan yang mengharu biru, sedikit adegan Lemon diakhir cerita.

**Summary :** Kim Jongdae, seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan Donald jatuh hati pada pangeran lain namun berparas putri dari kerajaan Bakpau, bernama pangeran atau mungkin putri Minseok alias Xiumin. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat pertama kali bertemu dalam sebuah acara arisan antar kerajaan. Namun cinta mereka terhalang oleh izin kedua orang tua mereka yang menolak keras perasaan cinta yang begitu putih dan tulus dari hati kedua pangeran itu. Oh ASMERALDA! Sungguh kejam sekali bukan perjalanan cinta mereka berdua? Maka dari itu, baca dan hayatilah cerita cinta antara mereka berdua. Menangislah! Menangislah kalian setelah selesai membaca fic ini!

**-XOXO-**

**Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer :** Fic ini kepunyaan member EXO yang punya gigi paling bersih dan paling putih #senyum lebar. Karakter yang namanya Byun Baekhyun di fic ini baru aja bulan lalu jadi pacarnya Channie~ ^_^. Siapapun yang suka sama Baekkie, gosok gigi dulu deh sono :p

Baekkie cuman cinta sama Channie seorang :D

**Rating Fic :** Aman dibaca sama siapapun. Soalnya gak ada adegan ranjangnya tapi cuman ada adegan sex aja #senyum innocent :D

**Genre Fic :** Putih bersih Cemerlang :D

**Length :** Gak panjang-panjang, pendek malahan. Yah kira-kira sama pendeknya sama *piip* punya Baekkie. Tapi walaupun pendek tetap imut dan enak loh :D

**Cast :** Model Pasta dan Sikat Gigi Park Chanyeol dengan Diva Cantik Byun Baekhyun :D

**Pair :** ChanBaek _is Keep Smile couple_! :D

**Warning :** Yaoi atau Boys Love, Typho(s), Banyak Iklan Pasta Gigi Lewat, Smut, Lemon, NC-21, M-preg dan Bikin kalian senyum terus baca fic ini pastinya :D

**Summary :** Park Chanyeol, seorang model untuk pasta dan sikat gigi terkenal di dunia diam-diam sudah menikah dengan seorang lelaki cantik bagai diva bernama Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berencana untuk memiliki anak secepatnya, namun terhalang oleh job dan tawaran iklan yang mengejar-ejar sosok Chanyeol terus menerus tanpa henti. Alhasil, karena mepet, pasangan itu membuat anak disela-sela waktu istirahat syuting Chanyeol. Malangnya, kegiatan intim mereka diketahui dan direkam oleh seseorang. Apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua selanjutnya? Penasaran kan? Makanya baca fic ini sampai tamat dan jangan lupa tetap keep smile :D

**-XOXO-**

**Thehun**

**Dithclaimer :** Fic ini kepunyaan member cadel tapi gantengnya gak ketulungan diantara member ETHO lain. Karakter yang namanya Thi Luhan di fic ini juga udah thah jadi kekathih Thehun! Pokoknya, Luhannie hyung cuman milik Thehunnie theorang, begitu juga Thehunnie cuman buat Luhannie hyung theorang.

**Rating Fic :** Thiapa aja boleh baca fic pertama buatan Thehun

**Genre Fic :** Cerita fic ini Romantith, manith, bikin hati meleleh dan bikin lidah kalian berbelit-belit huehehehe~ Emang Enak weeee :p

**Length :** Onethooth!

**Catht :** Oh Thehun Yang gak bisa ngomong 'S' & Thi Luhan hyung yang manith imutnya bikin Thehun makin jatuh cintrong thama dia

**Pair :** HunHan _ith_ _Bubble Tea couple_!

**Warning :** Yaoi aliath Boyth Love, Penulithan Gak thethuai EYD, Gak ada huruf 'S' di fic punya Thehun ini, ada Lemon thedikit tapi HOT, pokoknya kalian haruth baca fic ini

**Thummary :** Thi Luhan adalah thothok pemuda manith nan imut di thekolahnya. Themua laki-laki jatuh cinta thama Luhan hyung tapi Luhan hyung udah kepalang jatuh cinta thama pemuda cupu tapi ganteng bernama Oh Thehun. Oh Thehun thendiri thuka sama Luhan tapi dia terlalu malu mengungkapkan perathaannya pada Luhan. Bagaimanakah kithah cinta mereka berdua? Kita lihat langsung di TKP!

**END**

**Oke oke author tahu bahwa fic ini GaJe dan Kacau banget dan gak ada lucunya sama sekali. Dan tolong jangan lempar author pake batu kalau kalian selesai baca ff ini yah. Lempar saja author pake emas batang, ikhlas banget deh kalian lemparin author pake emas batangan sepuasnnya.**

**So, Mind to Review?**


End file.
